Wehrmacht Ostheer
The Wehrmacht Ostheer is the modified German faction in ''Company of Heroes: Eastern Front''.'' The conditions on the Eastern Front were markedly different from the 1944-1945 Western Front: much greater scale, more vicious fighting, and a pronounced lack of good roads. Description The Ostheer is the German Armed Force that attacked the Eastern Front during World War II. Information The Ostheer is a faction for Company of Heroes: Eastern Front. It is the equivalent of the German wehrmacht from the original CoH but is arguably better with new units like the StuG III and the panzer III Command Doctrines Like all other factions, the Ostheer have three available Command Doctrines, referred to as "Groups". Each "Groups" is designed to augment the Ostheer force's capacities in one way or another. The three Ostheer Group Style are very different from each other, and have a significant impact on how this faction plays its game. Support Army Group The Support Army Group tree gives your commander the best equipment the Fatherland can grant. LHS has as possible upgrades: Jagers, Panzerkrieg and Pincer Movement while the RHS has the following upgrades: Fire-Up, Ostkrieg and Sturmtiger/Brummbar. Brandenburger'Bold text''' ability calls a Ju 52 which paradrops a Brandenburger squad at the desired area. Brandenburgers are specialized in undercover operations, and they use soviet uniforms and soviet weapons. They have also the ability to capture a point instantly if it is neutral and to make neutral an enemy captured point, this ability doesn't work on Secured Points or in Victory Points. Aces High! ability calls the Ju 87 with Kanonenvogel over a chosen sector, it also fires at infantry if it is close to the armoured unit it is attacking. Carpet Bombing ability calls three Ju 88 in Delta Formation dropping bombs over the selected area, it covers a quite big area so, be aware of the chances of being caught on friendly fire for your or your allied troops ;). Prioritized Resources gives the Opel Maultier the ability to call a Ju 52, which paradrops some resources to your troops. The resources given depends of the secured sector and this ability cannot be used in your Commander Area so, make sure you are in a safe zone while you call this because your opponent can pick it up as well! Ad-Hoc Detachment is a call-in ability than enables the commander to call an Sturmfusiliers squads(they are AT infantry squads) and the self-propelled artillery unit Wespe(if you have chosen the support upgrade) or the Panzer 38t(if you have chosen the assault upgrade). Incendiary Rounds is an upgrade given to Panzerwerfers, it makes them able to fire incendiary projectiles instead of the normal ones. This upgrade is global , retroactive and automatic so, once you pick this your Panzerwerfers will no longer fire their original ammo. Elite Army Group This tree gives your commander the best equipment the Fatherland can grant. LHS has as possible upgrades: Jagers, Panzerkrieg and Pincer Movement while the RHS has the following upgrades: Fire-Up, Ostkrieg and Sturmtiger/Brummbar. Jager ability calls a four men squad equipped with kar98 rifles, but capable of being upgrading with Gewehr 41s, StG44s and Panzershreck 54s. When you get the Gewehr 41 rifles, you unlock an ability than let's you snipe an enemy soldier. Panzerkrieg ability is a passive one; it allows vehicles to create an aura that boost infantry troops near them. This doesn't work with weapon teams. Pincer Movement is an active ability which grants infantry and vehicles offensive bonuses and more speed by a limited time, so they can try to bring down their enemies by trying to apply the tactic of the same name or just take the chance to attack from the rear. Fire-Up is an active ability than affects infantry troops, it is a squad ability, so you active it on the squad you like whenever you want; it gives offensive bonuses like suppression resistance and improved weapon cooldown, reload, accuracy and damage(only for infantry). Ostkrieg is a passive ability than helps Ostheer infantry to get veterancy at faster rates. Sturmtiger ability let you call the self-propelled heavy assault gun who bears the same name, you can allocate it once and it has a munition nominal cost required every time it fires, although at the end it is worth it ;). It has as reward unit, the Sturmpanzer IV, also known as Brummbar, and it is a self-propelled heavy assault gun as well, although not as heavy as the Sturmtiger. Fortress Army Group As the name implies, this command tree is a defensive oriented one, at the LHS and you will dispose of Panzernests, Cover Camo and the leFH18; RHS grants you Medic Stations, Counterattack and the Elefant. Panzernest is a heavy structure unlocked in the Sturmpioniers defensive structures menu. It is a small metal bunker equipped with a single HMG-34, it's fire cone is not very big, due to the nature of the emplacement, but it is very resilant and impervious to small arm bullets. Cover Camo is a passive upgrade than, as you might guess, gives passive camouflage to Ostheer infantry units as long as they are in cover. They do not earn first shot bonuses though. The 10.5 cm leFH 18 is a light field howitzer buildable by Sturmpioniers on it's defensive structures menu. It's crew can be killed if left unsupported and the enemy could recrew the gun so watch out your gun! The Field Hospital upgrade, unlocks the upgrade that bears the same name on the concrete emplacements. As the name says, it makes the defensive structure into a Field Hospital, popping up medics and retrieving wounded infantry units. There is a catch though, instead of getting a new squad when getting five soldiers, you get a small amount of manpower. Counterattack is an active ability than works different on infantry laid on enemy territory and the one in yours(or neutral); it gives it more speed and reduces the chances of getting hit while staying on your own territory or increasing the damage output if you are on enemy sectors(excluding enemy Command Area). The Elefant is a heavy tank destroyer call-in that can be allocated as many times as you want, but it can be only one at time in the battlefield. It has an ability to jam/break turrets from vehicles(that have those ofc. Category:Factions